1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sterilizers and, more particularly, to a sterilizer used in combination with a clothes dryer for eliminating the growth of bacterial and fungus therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, dryers utilizing ultraviolet radiation are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,629, issued in the name of Rae, a UV dryer is disclosed for use in drying photopolymerisable inks on paper.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,699, issued in the name of Siegal, a germicidal apparatus is disclosed having an enclosed sanitizing cabinet for exposing eyewear articles to ultraviolet radiation. Such is used for sterilizing eyewear articles.
Also generally known in the related art are household appliances which utilize ultraviolet radiation for sterilization purposes. An example appears in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,723, issued in the name of Hung, in which a sterilizing vacuum cleaner is disclosed which is utilized to sterilize the air passing through the vacuum.
Although such various methods of utilizing ultraviolet radiation for sterilization purposes exist, to date no such method has been adapted for use with a clothes dryer in order to provide elevated levels of hygiene and cleanliness. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing such an apparatus which can be utilized with conventional clothes dryers.